Fragile Lily
by Porcelain-Rabbit
Summary: Dia sama sekali tidak tahu, bahwa bunga lili-nya yang rapuh itu perlahan mulai lenyap dari pandangannya... (Angsty oneshot deathfic, modern AU,rated T for safety)


Warning! OOC gaje feels kagak kena de el el.

Disclaimer! Saya males nulisnya. /ditendang

* * *

"Ah, anu!"

Sore itu matahari menyinarkan sinar oranye yang menenangkan. Ruang kelas sudah sepi, hanya tersisa 2 orang murid yang berdiri berhadapan. Mata mereka memandang satu sama lain. Seorang gadis berambut indah, dan seorang lelaki bersuara tegas.

"Anu... maukah kau... jadian denganku?"

Ada sebuah pernyataan cinta dari mulut seorang lelaki kepada gadis yang disukainya. Gadis pemalu yang duduk di pojok kelas. Gadis yang pendiam. Gadis yang pintar. Gadis yang baik hati. Gadis yang amat memawan.

"Maaf, aku..."

Gadis itu menelan ludah. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"...aku senang, tapi aku tidak bisa!"

Gadis itu berbalik lalu berlari keluar kelas.

"Ah! Oichi-san!"

Pintu kelas dibanting. Lelaki itu memandang pintu kelas yang tertutup itu dengan perasaan kecewa yang amat sangat.

'Kalau kau senang... kenapa kau menolakku?'

* * *

Gadis itu adalah Oichi Oda, gadis tercantik di sekolah. Namun sayang, sikapnya yang pemalu itu membuatnya kurang menonjol. Sifatnya yang lemah lembut dan kecantikan yang setara dengan yamamoto nadeshiko itu membuat Nagamasa Azai jatuh hati padanya.

Setelah usaha yang cukup keras, dia berhasil mendekati Oichi dan menjadi teman dekatnya. Nagamasa selalu menjaga Oichi dari gangguan para anak laki-laki yang kerap menggodanya. Oichi menjadi sangat bergantung pada Nagamasa, dan Nagamasa senang akan hal itu.

Namun...

Disini dia berdiri seorang diri, dengan rasa sakit yang menghantui dirinya.

Ditolak.

Kata-kata itu amat tajam, menusuk dadanya.

Ia menggaruk-garuk rambunya frustasi.

"Argh! Kalau senang, kenapa kau menolakku?!"

Hatinya mulai gusar. Pasti ada sesuatu, pikirnya.

Dan dia harus mengetahui hal itu.

* * *

Keesokan paginya Nagamasa melangkahkan kakinya lesu. Berat rasanya untuk bertemu Oichi setelah apa yang terjadi kemarin. Sesampainya didepan kelas, tangannya yang gemetaran menggeser pintu kelas dengan susah payah.

Oichi ada didalam. Dia menengok ke arahnya.

Hening.

"U-um..."

"Selamat pagi, Nagamasa...san..."

Oichi tersenyum kecil. Ia bertindak seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa! Nagamasa terdiam, bingung harus merasa senang atau sedih.

"Se-selamat pagi." Balasnya setelah terdiam cukup lama.

Ia meletakkan tasnya lalu duduk di meja yang tidak terlalu jauh dari meja Oichi. Hatinya gundah. Dia ingin bertanya, tapi... dia tidak ingin Oichi merasa tidak enak karenanya. Namun dia juga merasa amat penasaran. Ia mulai mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke meja karena frustasi.

"Nagamasa-san?"

Nagamasa menoleh.

"Anu... apa ada sesuatu?"

Mata Nagamasa membelalak.

'Apakah ada sesuatu, katamu? Kau menolakku kemarin dan kau bertanya apakah ada yang salah denganku?'

Ingin rasanya Nagamasa mengatakannya. Namun ia menelan kata-kata itu dalam-dalam.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Balasnya pada akhirnya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ah... aku permisi sebentar."

Oichi bangkit dari bangkunya dan berjalan keluar kelas. Nagamasa memandangi punggungnya yang kian menjauh. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Gadis ini memang tidak bisa ditebak.

* * *

"Oichi-san!"

Gadis yang dipanggil tidak menoleh dan hanya berjalan menjauh. Nagamasa berusaha mengejarnya.

"Oooi, Oichi-saaan!"

Gadis itu malah berlari lebih cepat ke arah lapangan. Sekarang jam pelajaran olahraga. Dan Nagamasa khawatir kepada Oichi yang terlihat pucat itu.

Setelah susah payah mengejarnya, Nagamasa berhasil menggenggam tangannya.

"Ada apa denganmu?! Kenapa kau menghindariku terus selama beberapa hari begini?!"

Oichi terdiam. Ia masih membelakangi Nagamasa.

"Jawab aku!"

Oichi menoleh. Nagamasa tercengang melihatnya.

Mata gadis itu berkaca-kaca. Pipinya dibasahi air mata. Dengan paksa dia melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Nagamasa.

"Kumohon, Nagamasa-san... lupakan kita pernah berteman. Lupakan semuanya, kumohon!"

Nagamasa terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Aku... aku tidak ingin berteman dengan Nagamasa-san lagi..."

"Bohong! Aku tidak akan bisa melupakanmu! Dan, ugh... kau tidak akan bisa melupakanku! Aku yakin itu! Setelah semua yang kita alami, kau-"

"Bisa!"

Nagamasa membelalakkan matanya. Tidak biasanya Oichi meninggikan suaranya seperti ini. Dia melangkah mundur.

"Aku akan... melupakan Nagamasa-san... makanya, Nagamasa-san harus melupakanku..."

Pundaknya gemetaran. Air matanya mengalir makin deras.

"Oichi-"

Oichi berbalik membelakangi Nagamasa lalu berlari menjauh. Sesuatu terjatuh dari saku celana olahraganya. Nagamasa memungutnya.

"Apa ini... obat...?"

Nagamasa memandang lorong kosong di hadapannya. Oichi sudah musnah dari pandangannya. Dengan kesal dia membanting benda yang sepertinya obat itu.

"Sialan kau, Oichi! Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?! Ugh..."

Mendadak tubuhnya terasa lemas. Sakit. Hatinya sakit. Dia bahkan kehilangan semangat untuk mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya. Bukan ke lapangan, tapi ke atap.

* * *

Ia memandangi anak-anak yang sedang berlari dari atas atap. Tidak ada yang menyadari keberadaannya, termasuk Oichi. Matanya terfokus pada Oichi. Oichi terlihat lemah dan letih. Ia mendecakkan bibirnya. Perasaannya tidak enak.

Tiba giliran Oichi untuk berlari. Peluit ditiup. Oichi berlari sekuat tenaga pada putaran pertama. Putaran kedua, kecepatannya mulai berkurang. Putaran ketiga, ia mulai lelah. Putaran keempat, keseimbangannya hilang dan...

'BRUGH!'

Tubuhnya yang sudah seperti boneka porselen itu tergeletak di tengah lapangan. Nagamasa merasa terkena serangan jantung dadakan.

"Oichi!"

* * *

Ketika gadis itu membuka matanya, ia tersadar bahwa ia berada di tempat yang asing. Kepalanya terasa amat sangat sakit.

"Kau ada di rumah sakit."

Ia menoleh. Ada sesosok lelaki yang familiar.

"Onii..sama..."

"Aku sudah bilang." Suara lelaki itu terdengar tegas. "Untuk tidak memaksakan dirimu. Tapi apa kau menurut?"

Gadis itu memejamkan matanya.

"Maafkan... Ichi..."

"Nagamasa yang membawamu kesini. Kau tahu berapa lama kau pingsan? 3 hari Ichi, 3 hari."

Oichi menghela nafas panjang.

"Kau belum bisa bertemu dengannya." Ucapnya lagi, seolah dia bisa membaca pikiran adiknya itu.

Oichi mengangguk lesu. Kesadarannya mulai pudar. Ia hanya ingin istirahat dan melupakan semua ini.

* * *

"Oichi-san, temanmu datang menjenguk..." Ucap seorang suster. Oichi yang sedang memandang ke luar jendela menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Masuk..." Ucapnya. Pintu terayun terbuka. Seorang lelaki masuk ke dalam.

"Nagamasa-san..."

"Hn."

Ia duduk di kursi sebelah kasur pasien.

"Kau pasti marah pada Ichi, ya...?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Nagamasa-san..."

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

Oichi tidak dapat menahan air matanya.

"Maafkan Ichi, maafkan Ichi. Tolong maafkan Ichi. Ichi tidak bermaksud. Ichi..."

Ucapan Oichi terputus ketika melihat buket bunga kesukaannya, lili putih dan kamelia, tersodor di depan wajahnya.

"Tidak usah minta maaf." Ucap Nagamasa. Oichi menerima buket bunga itu.

"Kenapa... kau tidak bilang padaku soal penyakitmu?"

Oichi tersenyum lemah.

"Karena... aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu lagi..."

"Kau bodoh ya? Aku sama sekali tidak merasa direpotkan."

Nagamasa menggenggam tangan Oichi.

"Kau hanya punya sisa waktu 2 minggu sebelum operasi, kan...? Kumohon, repotkan aku sesukamu. Aku rela melakukan apapun untukmu." Tidak seperti biasanya, suaranya amat lembut. Wajah Oichi memerah.

"Kalau begitu... maukah Nagamasa-san mengunjungiku setiap hari?"

Nagamasa tersenyum. "Dengan senang hati."

"Janji?"

"Janji."

* * *

Setelah hari itu, setiap harinya Nagamasa menjenguk gadis yang dicintainya itu. Oichi selalu menantikan kedatangan Nagamasa, dan berat untuk merelakan kepulangannya. Nagamasa selalu berjanji untuk kembali keesokan harinya. Keseharian itu terus berjalan...

...hingga hari ke 14.

Mereka berjalan di taman rumah sakit. Angin malam berhembus sepoi-sepoi. Bintang berkelap-kelip di langit.

"Nagamasa-san..."

"Hm?"

"Terima kasih."

Mereka berhenti berjalan. Oichi menggenggam kedua tangan Nagamasa. Nagamasa balas menggenggam tangannya.

"Oichi-san..."

"Maafkan Ichi karena sudah selalu merepotkan Nagamasa-san. Ichi bersyukur mempunyai teman seperti Nagamasa-san..."

Nagamasa tersenyum. Oichi ikut tersenyum.

"Aku..."

"Hm?"

"Aku belum menjawab pernyataan Nagamasa-san waktu itu."

Wajah Nagamasa memerah seketika.

"Ah, itu-"

"Aku juga suka... aku suka Nagamasa-san.."

Wajah Oichi ikut memerah. Perlahan, mereka memperpendek jarak di antara mereka. Oichi berjinjit dan Nagamasa sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Bibir mereka bersentuhan. Bibir gadis itu terasa sangat manis. Setelah beberapa lama, Oichi melepaskan ciumannya.

Mereka tak berani menatap satu sama lain.

"Oichi, te-terima kasih..."

"A-ah, iya..."

Mereka berdua tertawa bersama... untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

* * *

Lelaki itu berjalan menyusuri taman. Tubuhnya dibalut pakaian serba hitam. Ia memasukan tangannya ke saku jasnya lalu melihat ke arah langit.

Matahari yang menyinari langiy berwarna oranye itu mengingatkannya pada kejadian itu. Bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

Oichi.

Oichi yang manis, Oichi yang baik hati, Oichi yang pemalu..

Oichi yang selalu tiba di sekolah pagi-pagi sekali dan menyambut kedatangannya.

Oichi yang ceroboh dan payah dalam olahraga, tapi sangat pandai dalam pelajaran lainnya.

Oichi yang selalu bermain dengan kucing liar yang dia temui di jalanan.

Oichi yang memiliki tawa paling merdu.

Oichi yang dia cintai

Tanpa dia sadari, air mata sudah mengalir deras di pipinya. Buru-buru dia menghapusnya. Sesaat kemudian, senyumnya kembali mengembang.

Karena esok hari akan baik-baik saja.

Karena Oichi pasti akan disana, menantikan kedatangannya, dan menyambunya dengan senyuman indahnya itu.

Ya, pasti.

-End-


End file.
